To See, To Feel and to Touch
by PW 1
Summary: Romance... pure romance... 1XR need I say more? a first for me -_- tell me how you think I did... and no this isn't one of my 'weird' stories... oh and theguywhohasnoname... I've got a lil note on the bottom of this fic for you..


****

Warning: Pure romance ahead. No action, no mystery... just romance ^.~

****

To See, To Feel, and to Touch

Story By: Pixie Wings

Song by: the Goo Goo Dolls

Relena looked over the sea of humanity, currently content with the solitude that she had been granted. Her brother was throwing yet another party, but thankfully this time the party was for Noin's birthday and not for her. Naturally all the attention was given to the birthday girl and not to her. That was why she was standing in the corner of the room in the shadows. She just didn't want to converse with anyone. 

The music had swiftly changed from a happy jovial waltz, to a slow and romantic love song, requested by Milliardo himself for his wife. 

Relena smiled as the lights lowered in brightness to match the music, creating the mood. Her brother then took Noins hand and lead her to the dance floor where they proceeded their slow dance. Relena couldn't help but smile wider as she saw the goofy grin Noin was sporting. They had finally found their peace with one another. 

Relena allowed her eyes to drift away from the happy couple and look over the sea of faces. All of the important delegates and ambassadors were there of course, after all, they did have an image to keep up. She also caught sight of the Gundam pilots who had also attended the party with their own respective partners. 

Hilde was happily leaning against Duo whispering about something that she found intriguing, giggling along with Duo every now and then. Quatre of course had come with Dorothy, those two had been married for at least a year, Wufei and surprisingly asked Sally to come with him to the party. Everyone seemed to know how she felt about the Chinese boy, except for Wufei himself, so of course she accepted. She was currently busy trying to drag the stubborn gundam pilot over to the dessert table. Then, there was Trowa, he had actually escorted two women here tonight. One was his sister, and the other was Sylvia Noventa. It had actually astonished everyone that Trowa had asked her out and now was currently engaged to her. They were the couple that no one saw. 

All the gundam pilots had come, minus one. But that didn't matter, it wasn't her party, and she never expected to see much of him since the ending of the war. After all, the only thing that really seemed to tie the two together was the war itself. Now that everything was over and peaceful, she rarely saw him, and if she did, he was always too busy with some new line of work and never really got the chance to talk to her. Besides, she doubted if her brother had even invited the former Zero pilot, after all he was his main rival. He still never accepted the fact that he couldn't seem to destroy Heero, and avoided any conversation that centered around the cold pilot. 

She nearly burst out laughing when she remembered the time Milliardo had actually thrown a temper tantrum in front of both her and Noin. The reason, Heero Yuy. They had been talking about him purposely at the dinner table and kept enticing Milliardo to join until he just couldn't take it anymore. He had actually gotten up from his chair and started to stomp around the room whining just as a three year old would. Both Noin and her had a good laugh out of it, and still teasingly reminded him of his actions every now and then. 

Yes, all that Heero Yuy was during the war, no longer existed. Now he was just interesting dinner talk. 'yes, just dinner talk that's all' Relena lied to herself. 

Her head snapped back up as the music started to fade away. But instead of looking up to see her brother and Noin, she saw a pair of eyes that she had tried for so long to forget. The deep prussian blue pierced through her soul, back into her heart. The music again changed to another slow song, and the lighting was still dimmed, but she could still see his eyes, they were still staring at her from across the room. 

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

She felt her heart beating faster and faster with each second that passed by. Still he was staring at her. 

She suddenly felt naked under his intense gaze. She even looked down to make sure she was wearing something, of course she saw her cream colored gown. When she looked back up she found that Heero was making his way toward her, ever so carefully dodging the other dancers on the dance floor. 

Relena swallowed all hope, fear, or excitement that could have shown on her face and just stood there looking in the other direction pretending that she hadn't noticed him moving in her direction. But when Heero tapped her on her shoulder she was forced to face him. 

"...Heero..."

Heero cracked a small smile. Relena's eyes grew wide, 'I must be hallucinating... Heero Yuy smile?! No it can't be...' 

After a few moments of silence Heero grabbed Relena's hand and drew her out on the dance floor where he pulled her close to him. They immediately began to sway to the music, both silent, not knowing what to say. 

So instead, she allowed herself to rest her head on his shoulder and memorize his unique sent. He smelt so wonderful in her minds eye, more masculine than any other sent she had smelt before. She closed her eyes and felt Heero hug her tighter, as if he were actually holding the world by holding her. She heard his heartbeat, steady and strong. She smiled as a thought passed through her mind. (AN: I'll let you all think about that ^_^) 

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

Cause sooner or later it's over 

I just don't want to miss you tonight

When the song was beginning to fade out, Heero gently prodded Relena out into the garden, right into the maze. (AN: you know, like how some very rich people have little mazes in their gardens made out of bushes and stuff... uhhh... how bout this... like in Alice in Wonderland how she was going through the maze and the cards were chasing her? yeah that type ^_^) When he had lead her far enough into the maze, he stopped her and quieted any words that were about to leave her mouth with a finger to her lips. 

After he was sure that she wouldn't speak for a while, he gently traced the contours of her face. His dark blue eyes pierced her lighter blue eyes all the while. After his exploration of her face he slowly lifted her chin up so that her head was slightly tilted, and pressed his lips against hers, slowly, gently, but firmly so she could decipher the meaning behind it. 

Relena was a little more than surprised at his actions, after all, the Heero she knew would have never had come to the party, much less kiss her like he was doing at the moment. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and press her into him, she let out a rather muffled gasp and responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. This all felt so good, so warm, so right.... 

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand 

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

'No! no this ISN'T right... this is all so wrong!' Relena thought as she frantically fought her way out of Heero's tight grasp. When she realized that he wouldn't let go, she let out a sigh. 

"Heero.. let go... please" She asked looking at his chest. 

"Why should I?" was the response.

"Because.... because what we're doing isn't right... I mean... it doesn't seem right..." Relena said hoping that Heero would see what she ment.

"What doesn't seem right?" again she was answered with a question.

It took a moment for Relena to answer, but she did.

"This.. this is all wrong.. you seem... No you are different, and why.. why did you come to the party today? Why?" She asked in a worried voice beginning to think that Heero was playing with her feelings all of a sudden just for the fun of it.

She looked up into his eyes... the eyes that had the capability to tear her heart into shreds, or to lift her spirit to Heaven. 

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything seems like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know your alive 

There, in his once emotionless eyes, she found a large string of emotions, swirling about as if they were about to collide and a great explosion were to occur. 

A smirk was plastered on Heero's face as he twisted a few locks of her hair around his fingers while he stared at her. "Well, what do you think I do on my time alone Ms. Relena." He teased.

Relena stood there and just blinked at him, taking notice that he was actually teasing her.

"I think."

"about what?" Relena asked, already knowing the answer.

"About you, my life, the war, and what would make me happy" He said now tugging on her silken hair. 

"And what exactly would make you happy Mr. Yuy" Relena teased remembering how he teased her a few seconds earlier. 

"Why Ms. Peacecraft, I always thought that you were quite intelligent, obviously I was mistaken..." Heero said as he brought her face to his, then lightly pressed his lips to her forehead before letting her go and taking a step back. 

Relena felt her cheeks start to heat up in a blush. 

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand 

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

They stood there in the maze, bathed in the bright moonlight from above, content in just staring at each other. 

A thought flew by Relena's head, "Heero, where are you staying?"

Heero smirked, "With you"

Relena's eyes widened, "Excuse me? When did I give you permission?"

"As of right now" Heero said tackling her, bringing her to the ground and smothered her with kisses. 

"Heero... oh... okay okay just stop, Okay you can stay with me, just get me off of the grass before my dress gets dirty!" Relena managed to giggle through Heero's kisses. 

Heero lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing and refused to let her up. 

"Heero, if you don't let me up... I'll.. I'll ..." She stopped when she couldn't think of anything to threaten the man with. But she didn't have to, he finished it for her.

"Or you'll jump up and ask me to kill you?" He said through an uncharacteristic grin. 

Relena's mouth popped open. ".... why you ... you ... you JERK!" she yelled and playfully pounded on his chest, knowing well enough that it didn't ever come close to hurting him. 

His laughter rang out through the air mixing with hers. Before he let her up he leaned back down and kissed her on the lips, allowing the kiss to linger.

I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

After Heero pulled Relena to her feet she began to talk about her job and her family. "Oh Heero, Milliardo is going to throw a fit about you" she said with a smile and observed the curiosity shining through Heero's eyes.

She smiled. 'God he has changed so much.... certainly just thinking about things doesn't change a person *this* much... but who am I to complain.. I'll take what God's granted me...' 

"And why is that?" came his familiar voice

"Why is what?" Relena asked, thinking that he had just read her thoughts.

"that Milliardo is going to have a fit about me?"

Relena softly laughed and described the time that Milliardo had thrown his temper tantrum. Heero practically roared with laughter once she had finished telling the story. 

"All because of me eh?" He asked taking her hand and entwining this fingers with hers.

"yeah all because of you Mr. Heero Yuy" She said poking him in his side. 

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

"Ummm... Heero... exactly how do we get out of this maze?"

"uh... don't you know, it is your garden after all"

"Well I didn't bring us here, and I don't spend all that much of my time out here!"

"Well... uhhh... we'll figure a way out eventually"

"What do you mean by 'we'"

"Exactly what it means!"

"Uhhuh"

"So come on" Heero said as he drug the giggling Relena deeper into the maze getting them even more lost. 

~*~*~

This is dedicated to NemKess and Lady Saffir because they never seem to quite get enough Heero X Relena stories ^_^ I hope this fits their taste buds ^_^

I know the song doesn't quite fit the story, but I couldn't help but put it in since... it was a sweet song ^_^ If you all flame me please don't be too harsh... this is my first pure straight romance story... *_* I'm not quite use to writing just romance so... that might be why this sucks so badly you know ^_^ 

Anyway the songs name is Iris, and its done by the Goo Goo Dolls. *sigh* I just love the City of Angels soundtrack... and the movie too ^_^ 

oh and a note about my other stories ... specifically to theguywhohasnonameotherthanthenamehehas (catching my breath) couldn't you have a shortened name? ah well.. 

anyway I take it your a big yoai fan ^_^ and yes Heero and Duo are a cute couple I admit. I am a fan of both Yaoi and Straight fics... as you can see. Unfortunately I will not make a sequel to 'This thing We Call Love' for the reason that it was ment to be a stand alone fic. It WAS resolved in my opinion, because how was he going to choose, I mean he does care for BOTH of them. And if he does, and if I do write a sequel... which I highly doubt I will... He's gonna eventually die... In my opinion. 

Now for reborn:Duo... there wasn't enough response for that to go on through... so I doubt I'll make a sequel to that too... BUT... BUT.... I will do a Yoai fanfiction if that is what you desire... a 1X2 fic. You can email me and tell me what you'd like in it if you want, or I'll just conjure it up from my mind ^_^ But there is one condition I have... don't request for Relena bashing... cause I doubt if I can do that since I am a fan of hers. other than that, anything goes... yes Relena can die in the fic... but it has to be humanely and no Heero or Duo cannot murder her ^_^ okay thats it for this part.

Thank you to all of you who read this! Well thats about it for me... and if any of you have any suggestions about how I should make my next part of a heart's loneliness... PLEASE tell me? I could use the suggestions.... *sob*

~Pixie Wings~

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing... not rich enough to... don't own the song Iris.. not rich enough to... so why would you sue me?


End file.
